


The Demise of Desire

by adoptshipping



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoptshipping/pseuds/adoptshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto would do anything to keep her little brother safe. Anything... and everything... Gozaburo desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

She always hated when Gozaburo looked at her, but it had become worse over the years. Her "father" had no shame in gazing upon her chest at any opportunity. She was becoming a lovely young lady, and he was very aware.

Seto's wardrobe was changing, and she hated all the clothes she found had been selected for her. She wanted to cover herself, but shirts were becoming more exposing, and it didn't escape her notice as her skirts were gradually becoming shorter. Did he think she wouldn't realize it?

At first one of the new shirts fit fine. She thought she could keep it up without pulling on it every five minutes, but it became too troublesome at dinner. She would have to act like nothing was wrong. There was no wardrobe malfunction. She wasn't embarrassed. It would only amuse Gozaburo to see her embarrassed.

She kept her eyes on her food, but knew his were locked on the cleavage spilling out of the tight, low shirt. She ate quickly. The sooner she was away from him, the better. But god damn, Noa at so slowly. Seto had finished his meal before Noa was even half way done. Soon enough Mokuba and Gozaburo had eaten theirs. But there was still Noa, still eating at minimum speed. The hint of a smirk was on his lips as he saw through Seto's facade. He knew she wanted out of here. He knew she was uncomfortable.

Lighting a cigar, he glanced to Noa. "Noa, tell Mokuba all about something you've learned today." he instructed. "You do not truly understand a topic if you cannot explain it to someone else. Be clear and concise, Noa."

A servant brought Gozaburo out brandy, and Noa animatedly rambled to Mokuba about geometry.

"Clear and concise, Noa." Gozaburo reminded him when he was using too many filler words and repeating himself.

"May I be excused?" Seto finally asked a few minutes later, cutting Noa off midsentence. "I have a calculus test in the morning, Sir."

Noa was not pleased to be interrupted by her, and Gozaburo found it to be a daring move indeed.

"This is no way to act." Gozaburo answered. "You know better. I am not amused by your attitude as of late."

Seto fixated her gaze onto Noa, saying with great difficulty and zero sincerety, "I apologize, Noa."

Gozaburo waved a hand in dismissal. "Go to your room. I will deal with you later."

Seto rose from the table, giving a sarcastic bow to him that she immediately regretted as she remembered his fixation on her breasts. Storming off, she ascended elegant stairs and took a deep, calming breath as she stepped into her room and grabbed the handheld gaming system hidden under her matress. For an hour she immersed herself into Pokemon, then saved and changed cartridges to her Duel Monsters game.

She quickly hid it under a pillow as she heard foot steps. Ah, it was just Mokuba.

"Are you okay?" he asked, climbing into bed with her. "You haven't been talking lately, and you aren't looking at him. Did he hit you again?"

"No, Mokuba... It's nothing. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, cuddling close.

Seto kissed his forehead and embraced him. "Good night." She released the hug and told him to go get ready for bed. He had a long day tomorrow too.

Mokuba closed the door behind him, and Seto picked up her game again, finishing a duel before heading into her closet to pick out pajamas to change into. Tossing them onto her bed, she pulled her shirt off. And heard the door open.

"Seto."

Chills rushed over her spine as she froze, glad that at least her back was to the door. "I'm changing. Just a moment, Sir."

The door closed again.

But footsteps were approaching, dark eyes scanning her back.

A moment that felt like eternity passed, and she remained where she had been standing.

"Turn around." he demanded calmly. When she didn't budge, he added, "Don't make me repeat myself. I won't hesitate to have you beaten within an inch of your life."

Anger and fear pounded in her heart. Was he truly this indecent? She crossed her arms over her breasts, turning to him. "What do you want?" she snapped. Had she forgotten to do something important today? She couldn't think of what it could be. She'd done all her work. Oh, this had to be about interrupting Noa. Big deal. This was ridiculous.

"You."

She took a slow step away from him, grabbing her shirt to pull back on.

Gozaburo snatched it away and tossed it to the floor out of her reach.

"Get away from me," she muttered, earning a sharp strike across her face. The hand slid to caress her breasts, and he wrapped the opposite arm around her to unhook the blue bra.

She was mortified, face red and disgust as present in her eyes as the anger and fright.

"You're going to stay in here." he told her. "Wouldn't want anything... unfortunate... to happen to your brother, would you?" He dropped the bra and smirked as he admired her breasts, further fueled by the horror radiating from her.

This was beyond humiliating for her, and he'd hardly done anything yet. With a dark chuckle, he ducked down to taste her skin, ensnaring her in immense terror. His lips cruelly explored every bit of her breast, sucking bruises onto the flesh before settling at the nipple, flicking his tongue over it and sucking harder. He guided her to the nearby bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't understand..." Seto whispered.

Shameful tears fell from blue eyes as Gozaburo continued sucking at her pale breast. It hurt. The pressure was intense against the soft flesh.

So soft... Young... Perfect... And all his.

Seto's terror grew as her master's hand slipped under her skirt, slowly stroking the outer side of her thigh. Then the front. And then as he caressed her inner thigh he spread it further apart from the other.

"No... Please..." she said breathlessly, frozen while she endured the humiliation. Such a useless plea only brought the man more pleasure.

He trailed rough kisses up her chest and pressed his lips to hers, smirking into it as the wandering hand felt every last inch of her panties, admiring elegant curves. He took a moment to lay her across her bed and hover over her.

She writhed beneath him, trying to break free of his hold, but he kept her down by the hands firmly on her breast and thigh. When she managed to turn to the side, he struck her face then grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head.

"It would be a shame if after working so hard to earn a better life for Mokuba, I were to take you back to the orphanage. Don't think I wouldn't."

Her eyes widened, and she quit moving.

"Good girl... You shouldn't struggle against me... Especially when you know you want this."

Alcohol clung to his breath, and Seto closed her eyes as his lips were on hers again, tears streaking her face.

She wanted to run. She wanted to escape anyway she could. But what would happen to Mokuba? Mokuba was mostly ignored by Gozaburo. He was safe here. And Seto would do anything to keep him safe. Fear for him was much more important than fear for herself. She had to be brave. She had to keep Gozaburo pleased. The demands of education were no longer all she needed to give into to stay in this house.

He released her wrists when he determined she wouldn't resist him. She heard a zipper.

She opened her eyes again. She had to face this monster. She had to rid herself of the fear she felt.

She spread her legs farther apart, the fear in her eyes being replaced by the intense hatred she felt too.

Gozaburo chose to focus on the submission, smirk widening as Seto spread her thighs. He nodded to her in approval. Yes. Give in to me.

"You are mine." he muttered, sliding her remaining clothes down her thighs and grasping her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He eyed all the marks he'd left on her breast and pressed into her body, ramming the entirety of his length inside her, breath hitching along with hers as he was enveloped in tight warmth.

She didn't want the pain to show on her face, but it was too late. She had already failed the attempt to make his evil less worthwhile. Gozaburo was laughing, and he would be only rougher with each merciless thrust.

She couldn't handle this. Shoving Gozaburo away, Seto didn't get far as she tried to grab a blanket and rush across the room. Gozaburo shoved her down, climbing atop her once more but flipping her over and lifting her hips.

She trembled as he pounded back into her, sobs escaping this time. When she screamed in defeat and agony, he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I told you not to fight me. You know how I feel about disobedience. Do you want me to hurt Mokuba? Instead of you? Is that what you want?"

"No! No!" she immediately tried to answer against his hand.

"You belong to me, Seto... Your mind... Your soul... Your body... It's all mine... You exist only to please me...Do you understand?" he asked between heavy breaths, rocking into her.

She was silent.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he repeated. "Worthless... Maybe you would... Behave... If..."

He didn't need to finish that thought; Seto could tell when he was about to threaten Mokuba.

"I belong to you!" she cried out, forcing her hips to start meeting his movements, pressing back against him.

He'd never be tired of using Mokuba against her.

Pulling out of her, he smacked her ass and said in a test of obedience, "Get back in bed."

As he watched her move back to bloodied sheets, the pain in each movement was obvious.

Gozaburo followed, pressing a possessive kiss to her mouth again as he returned his cock within her and grinded his hips against her. With a low moan he slid his tongue over hers, dominating her mouth for a good while before biting at her bottom lip as she gasped for breath.

Blue eyes widened; next Gozaburo was stroking at her clitoris. Oh yes... He would confuse her by throwing pleasure into the burning, soul consuming pain.

"You look beautiful writhing beneath me." he simply had to remark.

"Don't, no - "

He struck her face with the other hand. "I never want to hear that word again. You will not defy me, Seto."

She forced out the words, "Yes, Sir." She needed this to be over. How much longer was it supposed to take?

He held her by her hip, and the other hand slid up her body to grasp her throat, the pressure and the reduced air keeping Seto quiet now as he continued working to fuck the defiance out of her.

Flashes of white burst across her vision. She couldn't breathe, but instead of panicking, there was a part of her hoping it might kill her and she would never have to endure anymore humiliation. At the same time she knew she had to survive, and she doubted he would accidentally kill her. He was in full control of the situation. But then again... All that alcohol...

She vaguely wondered what had really happened to Noa's mother.

Gozaburo tightened his hold on her throat as he filled her with semen. He figured she was smart enough to know there wouldn't be a pregnancy risk; there was medicine to stop that, even if it were unpleasant. No, the shame was enough psychological torture. And she would always fear him.

Ah, she had passed out just as he withdrew from her. It gave him a weakness to punish her for later. He checked that she had started breathing again - a display of generosity she hardly deserved. Then he lingered in the room a while longer, relaxing and observing as Seto slept.

When he approached the door, he stopped as he heard her turn onto her side. She curled up, pulling a blanket over her and up to her neck.

"You're not to tell anyone. But that should go without saying." he said. "And don't think you've survived the worst of it. I can do so much more to you. Remember that. This was nothing. This was a warning. Now get some rest... I expect nothing less than perfection on your calculus exam."


	2. If You're On Time, You're Late!

An alarm buzzed, red numbers glaring atop a dresser as pale light filtered into the room slowly. Seto sat up to end the urgent shrieking and cringed at the pain the movement released, the previous night's events rushing into her thoughts and sweeping nausea through her body.

Looking to herself in a mirror, she saw her greatest fear. Not Gozaburo, no. Herself, ashamed and powerless. She'd never wanted to be powerless again. It should have ended years ago, but here she was, weak, hopeless, and alone.

She couldn't afford to dwell on it. She had to move on and focus on her studies. Seto skipped breakfast in favor of some last minute studying.

Unfortunately she still had to see Gozaburo. On her way to the library, Gozaburo passed her in a hall, not bothering to acknowledge her. He simply carried on as Seto froze.

A part of Seto had hoped that just maybe he would apologize in some way, yet the man wasn't fazed by what he had done. How could anyone do such a thing without being horrified when being sober? Yet he didn't show any hint of regret or disgust.

It left Seto with more shame. She didn't matter. Her life wasn't hers. Her body wasn't hers. She was to live only to benefit Gozaburo and KaibaCorp. Noa was brilliant, but he wasn't CEO material. He wouldn't do whatever it took to win. In his life of luxury, he had never needed to win. He did not know the desperation that was so familiar to both Gozaburo and Seto.

Whatever it took to win... She thought glumly, finally continuing down the hall to the library where she soon met with her math teacher for her exam.

As she worked, her thoughts kept drifting to the scars on her back and the cropwhip the teacher wasn't shy about using. He had no problem punishing her.

She had never scored entirely perfectly on a math exam. The impending pain encouraged her to look over the work twice before handing it in. It had taken nearly two hours, and Seto was confident in her answers.

She needed a break. This was exhausting, yet she was assigned some reading to prepare for the next chapter was the test was scored.

Every few minutes she glanced to the teacher. As a red pen touched her pages, her heart dropped in dread.

"This was good, Seto. But not good enough, I'm afraid."

When she caught sight of the score, she found she had made 95%.

"I'm certain they're minor mistakes." she said calmly and returned her gaze to her textbook, turning a page and tensing as the whip met her back. The next strike elicited a drawn out gasp. Seto glared into the page as she endured the pain as quietly as she could. There were three more, each more painful than the last, but she was quiet for those even as blood oozed from the scars that had been opened.

"Sit up straight." She was told afterward. She straightened her spine, and the rest of her math time went smoothly. Complaining would get her no where. She would simply endure the agony and move on to the next lesson.

When it was time for lunch, she ate alone. She didn't want Mokuba to see her like this. She seemed very... Indifferent. Detached. And it wouldn't make her very fun to be around. When she wasn't empty, she was full of resentment toward herself as well as a number of other painful feelings. It made for two extremes she was constantly shifting between. She was certainly very much a Scorpio, even if she didn't believe in any of that sort of thing. Scorpios are full of extreme emotions and paradoxes.

The depression kept her from enjoying her food and from eating enough of it. Was she hungry? Was she full? Did it matter? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of much of anything anymore.

After lunch she had an assignment to work on that integrated language with history. She was to translate the original German of Mein Kampf into Japanese. It was a very large book, but she found the first twenty pages or so about Vienna were interesting - then it became rambly and confusing... Why was Hitler talking about milk?

After she'd spent over an hour on that, she moved onto another reading task, rubbing her eyes and delving into chemistry. When she later met with her chemistry teacher, she watched attentively as he demonstrated balancing complex equations.

Seto's energy was draining fast. By the time Gozaburo was home from work, Seto was ready to pass out or throw up from stress, whichever came first.

Maybe she felt that sick because she couldn't eat much. When the thought crossed her mind, dread struck her hard. She didn't want to see Gozaburo at dinner. She also didn't want to feel even worse from not eating.

She laid down, intending to rest for ten minutes, but she fell asleep and it quickly became an hour.

When blue eyes met the new time on her clock, Seto swore and got up again, clipping her hair up and heading downstairs.

"How nice of you to finally join us." said Gozaburo.

Seto sat in the farthest chair from him. "I'm sorry."

"I like us to eat as a family."

"Yes, sir."

"What were you doing that was so important?"

"Nothing, Sir."

Noa smirked behind a cup of tea as he watched his father and Seto. Mokuba was contentedly eating his noodles and broccoli.

A maid brought out a plate for Seto, but Gozaburo gestured for her to leave with it. If Seto couldn't manage to eat with them at the proper time, then she wouldn't eat at all. It was as simple as that.

Gozaburo spoke again after the disappointment of no food sunk into Seto. "So, Seto... Tell me. Is there an... Acceptable reason you never submitted your research paper? I would like to hear it if there is."

They stared at each other, horrified silence screaming in Seto's eyes.

For a long moment they still just looked at each other, wondering who would look away first.

Gozaburo certainly didn't plan to be the one to break their tense gaze.

"Well?"

Seto looked away. A few seconds after the defeat, she said, "I thought it was due tomorrow. I intended to work on it tonight."

"I see... What do you gave to gain from being so disorganized?"

"... Nothing, Sir. I assure you it will be completed soon. I am mostly finished with it." Seto explained.

"Noa never misses dead lines." Gozaburo pointed out.

Noa's eyes sparkled excitedly at that recognition. "Never~! I get everything done early!" he said proudly. "If you're on time, you might as well be late!"

All eyes turned to Mokuba as the small child slid his plate toward Seto, giving her a little smile.

"No." Gozaburo said sharply. "Eat."

Seto wouldn't beg for food. She would rather starve.

The rest of dinner was quiet. Gozaburo's next words dismissed Noa and Mokuba, but he added, "Seto, I would like to see you in my office."

And so she solemnly followed Gozaburo upstairs.

"I don't understand why you're unable to keep up with when your assignments are scheduled to be due. You're smarter than that, aren't you?" he asked as he took as place at his desk.

Seto stood in front of it, wondering what the hell she was supposed to say to that.  
"Yes."

"Then start acting like it."

"I have still been working on it. I can show you." she offered. "I have twenty five pages."

"I will look at it when it's complete. I am willing to extend your deadline. If you beg me."

"... Please give me the rest of the night to complete my paper. Please... Kaiba-sama."

"Mm, I'm not convinced. Convince me." he replied.

"I can finish it. I have it outlined and all my material bookmarked and cited." Seto told him.

He gave her an amused smirk. "You don't understand... Convince me. If you refuse to convince me, you will simply fail this project and not only will you repeat the unit, but you will punish Mokuba for it."

"Leave him out if it!" Seto snapped, glaring at the man even when it earned her a slap from across the table as Gozaburo stood.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, he is the motivation you need. You need to protect him. You also need to do your work and quit being so absentminded."

"What the hell makes you think you could ever order me to hurt my brother?!"

"Because if you refuse, the punishment will be more severe if dealt by another."

That promptly shut Seto up.

"Lock the door." Gozaburo instructed.

Seto slowly stepped over to the door and locked it. She still looked to the door after it clicked, instinct clawing at her, begging her to get out, but logic kept her inside the office.

Her face was devoid of emotion as she turned and returned to Gozaburo, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it in front of his desk. He gave her a nod of encouragement, and she stepped closer to him while unhooking her bra, glancing away into a random direction.

"Look at me." he commanded.

Dark eyes connected with blue, and Seto exposed her breasts while moving onto his lap and kissed him slowly. She slid his tie between her fingers as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Gozaburo leaned back into his chair as he clamped one hand onto her breast and the other on her thigh beneath her skirt. Stroking his tongue along hers, he smirked into her lips, invigorated by power.

Leaning into him, Seto pressed her breast tighter to his hand and sucked at his tongue.

After a painful squeeze, the hand slid up her chest and around to support her back and press her closer against him. As his touch slid down her back, shivers followed the path along her spine.

She tilted her head to further deepen the kiss, arms looping around Gozaburo's neck.

When Seto broke the kiss, she was pulled up so that her weight was on her knees on the outer sides of his thighs and she was rising up for Gozaburo to admire her breasts more, brushing his lips over soft flesh and licking colorful marks he had left before.

Face buried between them, he groaned in satisfaction. The sound spurred remnants of pain to flare within her as if in warning to get away from him.

Yet she remained on his lap, fear for Mokuba keeping her under Gozaburo's sick control. She had to please this man.

She reached to feel his arousal, rubbing over his cock a few times before feeling for the zipper and tugging it down.

"Ohh, good girl..." he praised huskily and unfastened the pants. "I know you're hungry... Get down on your knees."

The shame seemed to amplify as she obeyed him, climbing off his lap and sinking down between his feet.

She looked as beautiful as she did forlorn. Try as she may to remain empty and numb, sorrow was breaking through, and that despair brought more blood downward. Gozaburo slid his fingers into Seto's hair, guiding her closer.

When she looked up again, his cock was pressed to her lips insistently.

She ducked away. "I, I can't..."

"You can. And you will."

Seto heard a drawer being slid open, and when she next glanced to Gozaburo, he was wielding a gun.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Seto stared at the pistol aimed at her. Air had left her all at once, and the shock was followed by confusion. Surely he wouldn't shoot her. This had to be a psychological thing.

But did she have the confidence to test it? The handgun probably wasn't even loaded... If it was, what did he have to gain from murdering her? All this for nothing? No. He wouldn't shoot her.

"You're bluffing." she said, returning to her feet and touching the gun. "This isn't loaded."

He detached the magazine. "It is loaded. That's what this is," he said and reattached it in demonstration.

"... I'm not afraid of you." Seto said, but a moment later she sunk to her knees again, pressured by the uncertainty of the gun.

Gozaburo knew she was very afraid, and he loved every second of it. He held the gun to her head, and she was silent once more.

Soon she tentatively wrapped her fingers around his cock and licked over a vein. Then she pulled back, thinking perhaps she didn't have to do this. He had his fixation on her breasts, so that could be less disgusting than using her mouth.

He arched an eyebrow as the girl moved to bring his cock between her breasts. As amusing as it was... It was still disobedience. Though... He supposed he hadn't been entirely clear on what he wanted. He could allow some creativity, he decided. But not for long.

"I want in your mouth, Seto." he said when he became bored of this. As much as he did like her breasts, this wasn't too exciting. She could do better.

He added, "Remove your underwear."

"... Why?"

"Don't question me. Remove. Your underwear."

Seto scowled, reaching beneath her skirt and sliding her panties off.

Gozaburo held out his free hand. When she handed the panties over, he breathed in her scent and tapped the gun against her head. "Suck."

Seto awkwardly aligned her lips to the tip of his cock, her stomach churning with dismay and horror. With a small movement of the man's hips, he was pressed into her mouth. She touched his shaft again, her hand lightly trembling as she guided herself further down onto him, hardly a few inches yet she already coughed at the strange intrusion.

She pulled back, but Gozaburo swung his legs up over her shoulders to bring her back in and keep her close, crossing his legs behind her head. The movement successfully shoved all of him down her throat and forced her to endure it.

"Mm!" she tried to protest, doing her best to fight back yet succumbing in a matter of seconds. She rubbed her hands into the man's thighs in a silent plea for mercy.

When he granted it, she bowed down, sucking in air and coughing into the floor.

"No more teasing me, Seto. Come on now." Gozaburo said.

Tears burned in her eyes, but she was quick to rub them away before sitting up and taking half of his length into her mouth. She began sucking timidly.

"Harder," Gozaburo said under his breath, relaxing into his chair and still smelling the panties.

Seto stroked at the flesh she couldn't fit into her mouth. She closed her eyes, working her lips up and down his shaft as she sucked harder.

It could be worse, she thought. Although... It would probably be worse not too long from now, wouldn't it? Unless she earned some mercy from the cruel man.

At the thought of saving herself from pain, she more vigorously worshipped him, invoking deep moans. He set the gun on the desk to hold her head instead, and she deepthroated him to avoid him shoving in for her.

"Yes... Good... Fuck..." he praised, rolling his hips as she swallowed around him.

Seto slid off him to catch her breath, pumping her hand on him to keep him happy in the meantime. She glanced up to his face, her heart twisting as she saw the way he was looking at her with a hunger like no other.

She regretted it, quickly lowering her eyes again.

"There's a part of you that's enjoying this..." he accused. "You can't hide it from me."

He was lying. He had to be lying. She didn't want this.

"Pleasuring me is turning you on." he taunted.

"Shut up! No it isn't!" she snapped at him before consuming his cock again with the hopes of shutting him up.

Gozaburo breathed out her name and groaned, reaching to take her hands and press them his thighs, having quite enjoyed that.

He gave no warning before ejaculating into her burning throat. He held her there until that was over, and smirked at the fluid he left behind on her lips as she pulled back. He leaned down to kiss it off.

Seto had never wanted anything quite so badly as she wanted the taste of him out of her mouth.

"Am I dismissed? Sir?" she asked flatly. She stood up, rubbing her wrist over her mouth.

"Go to your room." Gozaburo answered. "I'll have a change of clothes sent to you."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself. You heard me. Afterward, meet me in my bedroom." he said.

"Your... Bedroom." she repeated. Seto snatched up her bra and shirt, turning away from Gozaburo and hastily dressing. She didn't bother with taking back her panties. She didn't want something Freakshow had been holding to his face. At least they weren't her blue eyes white dragon panties.

She left without another word, eager to be away from him. No tears spilled until she was in her bed, humiliation striking her so much harder for some reason now that she was alone. Hadn't this been enough? When would it be over?

She curled up in bed for half an hour, saturating herself in sadness, but quickly pulled herself back together when she caught the sound of knocking on her door. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, stepping over book shelves and grabbing an old, half empty bottle of water. She downed the rest of it and went to open the door. A maid handed her neatly folded clothes, and Seto closed the door again.

Lace. Red lace.

This was lingerie, she found as she unfolded the pieces. It was beautifully elegant and couldn't have been cheap.

She slowly changed into the thong and corset style bustier. When she looked upon her reflection, she had a stunning realization.

This had been his wife's. Gozaburo's sick insanity was getting stranger and stranger.

Seto sat on her bed again, her face in her hands. She wanted to stay here. How long could she get away with not meeting with him as he had commanded?

"Seto?"

She tensed when she heard Mokuba on the other side of the door.

"Will you read me a story?" he asked.

Fresh tears streaked her face as she answered firmly, "I can't." She went to lock the door. She knew Mokuba would hear the click...

She added, softer. "I'm sorry. Go to bed, Mokuba."

"Please?" he asked gently.

"I can't. I'm sorry." she repeated. Guilt urged her to cross the floor and take a coat from her closet, pulling it on, zipping it, and returning to the door. She opened it, deeply regretting locking it as Mokuba had been speaking to her.

"I can't, Mokuba. I'm busy. Please, go to bed."

"Are you cold?" he asked, confused by the coat. "Have... You been crying? Y-your eyes are red..."

Mokuba's eyes were wide. He felt too much horror at just the thought of his big sister being sad.

"Allergies. Come on, I'll read with you." Seto said, earning a hug as she stepped out and walked with him to his room.

Sitting on his bed, Seto watched Mokuba excitedly bring her a book of poetry. The Kaiba library didn't have much of a children's section, so this had to do.

Mokuba cuddled close to her, following along on the page as she read to him. Most of the material was above his head, but the important thing was hearing Seto's voice and being close to her. He didn't get much time with her anymore.

She was smiling again, losing herself in the pages and losing track of time.

When she noticed Gozaburo lurking in the door way, she tore her eyes from the book, wordlessly begging him not to say anything creepy in front of Mokuba.

"Go on." he said calmly.

She swallowed and nervously stroked Mokuba's hair. She turned the page and read the next poem.

As Gozaburo watched them, his thoughts were of his wife reading to Noa. After long days of academic reading, his son had enjoyed reading lighter material with his mother.

When Gozaburo had left the doorway, Seto relaxed again and read another few pages.

"Good night, Mokuba. I love you." she said while getting up and pulling blankets up for him.

He smiled up at her, echoing the words loyally.

Seto walked to Gozaburo's bedroom, expecting to be scolded or hit for the time delay, but he was calmly awaiting her arrival on a couch with a bottle of whiskey. There was a glass in his hand, and another on a table.

He patted the space beside him. The couch was small enough that she had no choice in how close she would be to him.

She closed the door and approached him. Smoke hung in the air, otherwise it seemed a nice place to be, decorated with antique, classy furniture. A record player was spinning David Bowie into the room.

There's slaughter in the air

Protest on the wind

Someone else inside me

Someone could get skinned, how?

My-my

Someone fetch a priest

You can't say no

to the Beauty and the Beast

Darling

My-my

You can't say no

to the Beauty and the Beast

(Weakling)

My-my

You can't say no

to the Beauty and the Beast

She had been burning up in the coat. She unzipped it and peeled it off before taking her seat.

Gozaburo handed her the other glass of whiskey, and she just stared at it as she listened to the music with him.

"Are they two entities, or one entity with two sides?" she asked after the song ended. She was still thinking on the previous lyrics when the next track was playing.

"Bowie is very interpretive. His music can mean different things to different people." he answered. "What is it to you? Two entities or two sides?"

Seto tasted the drink then walked to the record player. She had never seen one before. "How do you make it go back?" she asked.

He set his glass down and followed, standing behind her and picking up the needle to return it to the album's beginning. "Like that."

"Something else inside me, he says. So two parts of someone, I think." said Seto.

His hands were at her waist now. God. The lingerie fit perfectly. Gozaburo's touch swept down her sides before he returned to the couch. "You're getting very tall, Seto." he remarked as he looked at her legs.

She watched the record player for another few minutes, then made her way back to his side. She tried the whiskey again, as if this time it would suddenly be better. No. Still awful, but she was hungry, so it was something at least.

Gozaburo pulled her onto his lap, content to drink with her and listen to the album.

Twenty minutes later, he spoke again. "I'll get you something to eat."

She assumed it was a cue to move off his lap.

"Don't pull any Stockholm Syndrome shit. I'm not buying it." Seto said as she rose.

Gozaburo ignored that, leaving the room and returning five minutes later.

He put another Bowie record on as Seto ate a chicken salad. Afterward, Gozaburo picked up keys from another table and went to unlock a gun case that housed antique firearms.

Not this shit again, Seto thought, watching him pick up an old German luger.

"I want you to masturbate with this." he told her.

"... Excuse me?"

"Was I unclear? Fuck yourself with this." Gozaburo said, gesturing to the bed.

"... Is this a joke."

"No."

She downed the rest of her whiskey and went to lie down against stacked pillows. "Whatever." Whatever would get this night over with sooner.

He handed over the pistol and observed Seto feeling the cold metal.

"Changed my mind." She almost threw it, but Gozaburo acted quickly to stop that action by grabbing it back.

"I'll get you started." he said generously, sitting beside her and pulling the thong out of the way to press the barrel into her. Then he transferred the grip to her hand. "You should be grateful I'm letting you prepare for me." he slurred out into her ear.

In her sleepy haze, Seto closed her eyes. "Ughh..." She didn't want to hurt more. She could see the logic of doing this for vaginal fluid they needed. She carefully pushed more of the barrel in, and brought her free hand down to rub her fingertips into her clitoris.

Gozaburo placed his hand on top of the one she had grasping the gun, guiding her motions within herself.

This was perfectly erotic for him. "Already so wet..." he muttered in approval, watching the barrel as they slid the gun out and back in faster.

"You need more to drink." he told her, leaving the bed to pour them more of the whiskey.

Seto opened her mouth to disagree, but a soft moan broke through. The gun was pressed as closely to her as it could be.

"Careful. It's loaded." Gozaburo said casually.

Her movements ceased, and she glared at him. "You wait until now to mention?!"

He chuckled and brought the glass to her lips. "Drink." As she complied, he pressed firm kisses to her neck.

She gave the gun back to him and took the glass, finishing it before long. She watched him licking vaginal fluid off the metal.

Then he moved closer, straddling her waist and leaning down for a hard, possessive kiss.

The rest of their evening was a drunken haze that alternated between being agonizingly rough and strangely gentle.

Seto remembered bits and pieces when she woke before him the next morning. Intense pain had pulled her back into consciousness and near tears. She wanted to go to her own bed, but the burning pain was worse when she sat up. Hatred joined it.

She was back down, and Gozaburo turned to pull her to his chest. The name he muttered longingly was not Seto.

She elbowed him in the face. "Let go of me! Fuck you!" She broke free, rolling over and knowing that was a very bad move.

He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling as he asked, "What the hell did you say to me?!"

She gasped, following his hand to reduce the scalp pain. When he released her hair, she shoved him off the bed. The pain of her vagina that had awoken her was a little better now, enough for her to get to her feet.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she asked. "Because you miss your wife? What even happened to her? Did she leave you? Did she kill herself, is that it? Or maybe she was assassinated. How do you think she would feel about this?" Shit, she was too hungover to keep standing. She returned to bed. "Or was she as fucked up as you? Would it turn her on when you rape - "

Crawling over to her, his knuckles collided with her face then he pushed her off the bed. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Ooo, struck a nerve, did I?" Seto responded boldly, reaching for the edge of the bed and pulling herself up.

"She isn't to be discussed." he said sharply.

Seto took a deep breath and touched where a bruise was quickly forming.

"Noa doesn't look like you at all." she said. "Which leads me to believe he looks exactly like his mother. I look a lot like Noa. So by extension, I look like his mother. Is that why I'm so disgustingly desirable to you? You can pretend I'm her, then if only for a moment, your life is hunky dory again."

This earned a painful blow to her ribs that resulted in a snap.

"Oh my god. Stop, stop," Seto rolled onto the side with in tact ribs.

"Oh, did that hurt? Good. Shut up. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about my wife."

"Leave me alone." she replied.

"You can forget about that due date extension."

"Look at all the fucks I give. Wow."

With an angry growl Gozaburo was between her legs in an instant and pinning her wrists out of the way as he kissed her, his thoughts on something he had said the other day. I will fuck the defiance out of you.

He had been so close to breaking her, but somehow it hadn't been quite in the right way. He needed her to care. He needed her to do whatever it took to satisfy him and win, dedicating herself to her education and to him. Giving up was not an option.

"You act like you don't want this. Yet you enable it? Did you think losing sight of that research paper would end in anything else?" he asked, shifting his weight onto his forearm as he used it to keep Seto's wrists above her head so the hand he freed could touch the fractured rib and earn pained screaming he muffled with his mouth on hers again.

When he broke the kiss, he pointed out, "All of this is your own fault." Okay, the alcohol and the evening of drunken sex was his fault, but this was all hers now.

Her heavy, panicked breathing only made the rib worse as he kept pressure on it. "Please, please stop," she pleaded, "I'll be better, I will, it will be the best research paper you have ever seen, I swear. Please. Let go."

His hold against it tightened and she sobbed.

"You're pathetic." he said before filling her with his cock.

"I hate you, you sick son of a bitch..."

"Ahh... No, you don't... And you hate that most of all."

"You are insane."

"You are my slut. Say my name, Seto." he demanded and smacked the fracture.

She gasped, desperate to get his hand off there. "Gozaaa... Buro..."

"Mmm..."

"Was there a gun last night or did I dream that?" she asked.

He laughed at that. "There was."

She groaned, commenting, "What the hell..."

His strong thrusts rocked the bed, and when he reached again to worsen the pain of the fracture Seto whimpered, whispering, "Please... Master..."

And ohh, how that brought a smile to his face.

Master.


	4. Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas

Weeks of isolation passed. Seto kept to herself, and although the rib was gradually healing, Gozaburo haunted her thoughts and dominated her nightmares.

Luckily he must have been more busy than usual, but that luck ran out.

Seto ignored him as he loomed over her in the library. She continued writing in Korean.

He took a seat across from her. "Good evening." he said in Korean. She responded in the language but didn't look up until he said in Japanese, "I'm leaving for a business convention tomorrow. You'll be joining me."

"... You should take Noa." she said then turned a page in her textbook. "He would enjoy that."

"You'll be joining me."

Since there wasn't a way to get out of it, Seto asked, "Where?"

"Las Vegas."

That would be a long flight. Seto leaned back as Gozaburo left the library. Crossing her arms, she wondered what all they would do in Vegas. She knew they had beautiful hotels and many attractions. Perhaps the trip wouldn't be completely horrible. Maybe there would be a duel monsters themed slot machine.

She went to bed early but couldn't sleep. As she turned on a lamp and opened her laptop, she realized the trip could provide a good opportunity to discuss with Gozaburo something she had been thinking about for quite some time now. She opened Roller Coaster Tycoon and spent most of the night perfecting Kaibaland.

The next morning Gozaburo personally brought her some clothes. To Seto's relief the black dress he handed her would cover her breasts and most of her thighs.

"You lack business clothes," Gozaburo stated. "There are shoes downstairs for you to try on."

Seto showered and dressed, and as she decided on the red heels that were relatively comfortable a maid gave her a makeup bag.

"What the hell. I'm not wearing this." she said as she looked through the contents. Of course there would be red lipstick. Pfft. Did Gozaburo ever tire of red?

"Yes, you are." Gozaburo said as he crossed the room. "You're going to look professional."

"I don't know what half of this is." she grumbled, but at a gesture from Gozaburo the maid began doing Seto's makeup for her.

Before long Noa was whining about wanting to go and glaring at Seto.

"I told him to take you." she told Noa for whatever it was worth.

Other staff members had gotten bags prepared for Gozaburo and Seto and were all taken care of. Seto just had to grab her laptop case and shove the charger into it.

14 long hours later as they stepped into fabulous Las Vegas, a crowd of reporters and protestors flocked to the two of them. Seto followed Gozaburo's lead in ignoring them.

The door locks clicked when they settled into a limo awaiting them.

Seto had already been tired from the trip here, and now she was further drained from the stress of the media storm they had walked through. In the midst of the screaming there had been so much noise she wasn't even sure what they were yelling about. Military shit, she assumed. Her English wasn't as flawless as Gozaburo's.

But now her attention was on the beauty of the Strip. Excalibur, New York New York (with its roller coaster that certainly caught her attention), the MGM grand, Monte Carlo and the Aria, Planet Hollywood.

"Would you pick somewhere for lunch?" Gozaburo offered, handing Seto his iPhone. He had a list of restaurants and hotels pulled up.

In a few minutes she was looking at pictures of the Luxor. What a beautiful place, and she felt strangely drawn to all its little details in photos of its restaurants. The Pyramid Cafe seemed nice. She looked over the menu then passed it back to Gozaburo.

The Luxor was on the other end of the strip, but that was fine. Gozaburo changed their course to the south when they could turn around, reading over the menu as well.

Traffic moved slowly. Seto had slept a little on the plane, but her chronic insomnia was catching up to her. Even so, this new place was far too interesting to fall back asleep no matter how much she needed it. Such beautiful buildings... There were several styles she was interested in integrating into her Kaibaland ideas. Actually... A resort hotel on the premises could be very fun. The idea behind the park was inexpensive entertainment for children, but a resort hotel could bring in the money needed to keep admission price low or even free.

"Have you been here before?" she asked Gozaburo.

"Many times, yes. They have a lot of business conventions." he answered as they climbed out of the limo and made their way into Luxor, passing through the lobby. Seto looked up, taking in the sight of thirty floors of rooms and monuments she had seen before on a documentary about Egypt. Ramses the Great, she thought it was supposed to be edging a threshold between the entrance and the casino. When she looked to Gozaburo, he was examining a map of the place on his phone.

"There's a Starbucks. There's three of them, in fact." he stated.

Three Starbucks...? This place was massive. "I could use some caffeine." Seto remarked.

When they had coffee in their hands, they explored the casino floor nearest to the Pyramid Cafe. The many sounds of the games weren't helping Seto's headache, but there was something about the colors she found relaxing as she watched Gozaburo spend 500 dollars. He won 1600 and gave after cashing out, gave Seto half of it to play with later. Both were ready to eat.

The Egyptian theme followed them into the cafe with hieroglyphs decorating edges of the ceiling. Columns with lotus blossoms were a nice touch, as well as the lotus blossoms on glass walls.

They were seated, and after glancing to a drink menu ordered a Pyramid, which was described as SKYY vodka and grapefruit juice. Seto ordered water, as she still had her coffee with her. Gozaburo ordered steak nachos and a burger.

Then the waitress looked to Seto. She pointed to a salad and looked at Gozaburo.

"I'm not ordering for you. Come on. Say it in English."

She could read in English perfectly fine, but to speak it...

Urgh, she had to try. She spoke slowly, but fortunately it was clear and correct.

Half way through lunch, Seto was on her laptop with a barely eaten salad pushed out of her way.

"You really should eat more. You're losing too much weight." Gozaburo remarked.

"You don't give a damn about my health. Don't pretend you do." she said coldly. She'd already eaten some salad and some of his nachos. It was more than she usually ate.

"Seto. Eat."

"I can't. But anyway... There's something I want to talk to you about."

"So talk."

She moved her computer to show him Roller Coaster Tycoon. "This is Roller Coaster Tycoon. It's a game where you build an amusement park, and I have compiled data to share with you on what I have learned from this game and what I have applied from my studies."

She pulled a notebook from a compartment in her laptop case, opening to all sorts of charts and calculations. For twenty minutes she explained it all, and Gozaburo hadn't interrupted once.

Seto closed the game and opened a PowerPoint presentation. 200 slides later, she was at a summary of why Gozaburo should fund this project and how much money she was asking for. She also mentioned her newest idea of adding a resort hotel to KaibaLand.

"I approve." Gozaburo finally said. "I'm very impressed by all of this data and your presentation." And turned on.

"You approve?"

"I approve. Your statistics and plans speak for themselves. This could become a very big thing, and I wouldn't want to regret turning down something that could have been very successful."

Her heart was beating faster now. She was so close to something that could bring her some joy.

Gozaburo added, "But I don't want it taking away from your other work."

"I understand. I already have a lot of it figured out."

"If it becomes too much of a distraction, I don't want to hear you arguing about giving it up."

"Yes, Sir."

"If you're able to balance it with your other responsibilities, that's great. I know you haven't been too happy lately. Your better focus on your education is commendable, but you are so miserable, aren't you? If you don't want a career in business, that's fine, Seto. You could always be a mother instead."

"...Wh-what."

"Noa would like to have a real sibling, I'm sure."

"WHAT."

Heads turned their way, and Seto was paler than usual, sinking back into her seat and letting the shock dissolve to anger.

"Glare at me all you like. It doesn't change what I said."

"You're disgusting. You're not funny."

"I had no intention of being funny. While we're here in Vegas we might as well get married."

"Shut up!"

"That was a joke, Seto."

The glare further narrowed. She watched him suspiciously, hoping so much that it really was a joke.

He leaned across the table, smirking to her. He had more control over her than either of them could have ever imagined he would have. "It's nothing to worry about. You're doing much better in your education. Relax. The money for the park is yours."

No pressure.

"Say... When was your last period?" he asked.

"... I haven't had them since I was thirteen." she answered. Stress stopped them years ago.

"Hm..." Satisfied at the thrill of psychological torture, Gozaburo calmly finished his burger.


End file.
